noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 316
|image = Ch316.png |Release Date = 10 February 2014 |Chapter = 316 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 315 |Next Chapter = Chapter 317}}The chapter starts with the visit of the children. They ask them where they went without informing them and Regis covers it up by saying there was a major family issue. He then confirms that they are done but the children ask him to at least tell them before disappearing. Shinwoo especially expresses this view, having been very worried due to their sudden absence and whilst Regis struggles to find an answer, Seira accepts their request. The children all become cheerful, now that they have heard the desired reply. Seira gets up to bring them snacks but Rael stops her, telling her to rest as she may be still unwell. All the children instantly become worried but Seira says that she is fine now. The children wonder whether Regis is also ill, but Regis says that he is also fully healed now. However, the children immediately notice that Rai is still very ill, and that his appearance his deteriorated considerably. Rael cannot believe that even those children noticed what he failed to observe and doubts that Seira and Regis must have told them. The children decide to go back as Rai is still ill. Regis and Seira offer to accompany them back home. The children kindly refuse their offer but a stark reply from Regis makes them comply with the offer. Rael decides to go as well because he needs to protect Seira. After the children bid farewell to Rai, Frankenstein comes to Rai, relieved to see the children gone as it is so quiet. However, Rai cuts him off short and asks him to accompany him to school. Albeit surprised at the sudden wish of his master to visit school that late, Frankenstein submits to the order and prepares to leave. At the school, Tao checks that all the sensors are functioning fine and Takeo and M-21 arrive by his side, reporting that all the surrounding regions are fine too. Then Tao decides they should leave for the appointment. Whilst they talk about Rai, expressing their concern for him after the children went to visit him as Karias told them to, Karias suddenly appears to ask if he has done something wrong, saying that he feels very miserable now. Tao tells him that it was not the ideal time for them to visit Rai, considering the current situation. Then they notice Frankenstein and Rai approaching them. Tao wonders of their sudden arrival of which Frankenstein tells him that they were just out for a walk. The trio ask Rai how he is feeling, only to hear that Rai feels tolerable. Karias approaches Rai and kneels down in front of him, expressing his rejoice at the presence of the great Noblesse. Rai formally acknowledges his presence which makes Karias gladly thank him. After Rai and Frankenstein have walked past them, Karias concludes that Rai seems just fine, no need to worry anymore. The trio stare at him, dark-faced. Karias then ushers the others along, so that they won't be late to the promised meeting with the KSA. Rai stands still by his seat in his classroom and stares out of the window. Frankenstein carefully asks him what happened between him and Muzaka, having learned that Rai entered hibernation after a colossal battle against his best friend. Rai tells him that Muzaka has lost something important to him and in that rage, he lost himself. Frankenstein presumes what it might be as Rai continues to say that his anger is directed at mankind. He sets his hand on the desk and sits down, staring out of the window. Category:Chapters